Whiskey Lullaby
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE SHOT SONGFIC Rafe McCawley comes back and finds Evelyn and Danny together. He comes back around the time of the parachute incident only it’s in Danny’s barracks. So he drinks…


**WHISKEY LULLABY**

**PG13 **

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

**DISCLAMERS:** I'd like to let everyone know I only own the plot the song is owned by Brad Paisley. Pearl Harbor is not mine neither is Danny, Rafe or everyone else. So no suing me!

**SUMMARY:** Rafe McCawley comes back and finds Evelyn and Danny together. He comes back around the time of the parachute incident only it's in Danny's barracks. So he drinks…read it okay? Danny **doesn't** die. Normally I hate the Danny/Evelyn pairing but I got this idea so… **ONE-SHOT/SONGFIC**

_Words _Thoughts

**_Words _**Lyrics

* * *

Rafe McCawley was glad to be home. He had a huge grin when he went to see Danny first. Danny Walker has been his best friend for longer than he could remember. As he reached his best friend's door he heard soft moans. Shaking the thought thinking it must be Red or one of the other guys with their own nurses. He opened the door. 

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

Rafe froze in shock and fear. Danny…was with a girl…not just _any_ girl but Evelyn! He glared angrily before shouting.

"What the hell is this!" he screamed Danny and Evelyn jerked their heads towards the door to see Rafe. Both let out a gasp. _Rafe alive?_ They both thought, _maybe it's just a…could it be?_

"R-Rafe? Y-You're a-alive!" whispered Danny as he saw his best friend back from the dead. Rafe choked for air _Ev and Danny? I thought she loved me! And Danny? My best friend my brother!_ "Rafe?" Danny said a little louder.

"So this is what I get for surviving? This is that hero's welcome everyone gets? His best friend screwing his girl? This has gotta be hell. I've gone to hell! Why?" he spat at the sight of the two of them. He then stormed off and headed to a bar.

* * *

**At The Bar

* * *

**

"Whiskey sir…and hurry up" Rafe spat at the bartender. _How could they do this to me!_ He sighed and took a deep breath before drinking his tenth shot of whiskey.

"Here's to the bastard who I once called a _friend_! And the bitch I _loved _more than anything!" he spat drunk. Red and Tony just stared at him. Rafe's eyes were glazed over from being drunk and from fighting back tears. Tears burning like acid began to pour down his cheeks.

"Never leave for war guys…never leave your girl with a traitorous friend! Never leave your girls!" he screamed as Danny stormed in gasping for air. Rafe glared at his _ex_-best friend.

"R-Rafe! W-we thought you w-were d-dead…" he whispered. Rafe snorted angrily.

"So you screwed each other? Wow fancy that! So if you die I can_ screw_ your girl?" spat Rafe as he stormed off. But not before punching Danny in the eye. One hand in his pocket messing with the pistol he owned. The one that _saved_ his live…the one that got him out of his plane…

At Rafe's Hotel Room

"So long bastards!" he screamed as he stumbled into his hotel room. He quickly scribbled a note that said "I'll love her 'till I die" then he put the gun to his head.

**_1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**

**_(Sing lullaby)_**

Later that night Danny went to talk to him. As he opened his best friend's door he let out a mangled cry. Rafe was lying face down in the pillow. Blood stained the white sheets. _Rafe's blood…_ he ran over and saw the note. And the gun still grasped in his cold hand. Evelyn who had the similar idea slowly walked into the room seeing Danny sobbing.

"Danny? What's…" _NO! RAFE! _She saw the same sight Danny saw. Danny looked at her then Rafe's lifeless body. He then saw the note being picked up by Evelyn she cried out as she read it.

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_**

People began to talk about what happened. And it really ate Evelyn up the most. She began to drink to try and forget how she betrayed her one true love. She then began to think _was what me and Danny had real? Or did I just want to be connected to Rafe?_ She began to distance herself from her nurse friends and even Danny. She began drinking between her shifts as well. She tried to hide the smell by always having breath mints and such. Everywhere she went she saw Rafe. As if loosing him once was hard enough now she lost him twice and the second time was all her fault! She had gotten pregnant none the less! After the bombing of Pearl Harbor she and Danny left. They both went to Tennessee and had their child. Danny insisted on naming him Rafe Daniel Walker. Years had gone by and Evelyn always stopped to visit Rafe's grave, it was under the willow tree he and Danny grew up knowing. One night when she was going through Rafe's old belongings she came across the pistol. After drinking her usual if not more shots of whiskey she walked to her bedroom Rafe's old room. She grabbed a picture of Rafe before he "died" in the plane wreck in England. She let out a sob as she loaded the gun and put it to her head. She whispered good-bye and pulled the trigger.

**_2nd Chorus_**

_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
**_

Danny heard the gun shot and jerked around. _Evelyn! Oh God please don't have it happen again!_ He ran up the stairs Rafe Jr. was screaming at the top of the stairs. Danny ran to his son.

"Where is your momma? Rafe! Where is sh…" he froze look at what his son was pointing to. Evelyn's lifeless body clinging to Rafe's picture for dear life. _EVELYN! NOT YOU TOO! OH GOD NO! _Rafe Jr. looked up with tears in his little eyes and whispered.

"Is mommy r-really…g-gone daddy?" he choked on his words. Danny had called up all their old friends and had a funeral. They buried her next to Rafe beneath the willow.

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby **_

(Sing lullaby)

As everyone went inside Rafe Jr. stayed behind. He suddenly saw his mother…if only her spirit. There was also a man in pilot's uniform. Rafe. He grinned as he saw Evelyn run towards him. Rafe smiled as he twirled around and began laughing. Evelyn turned to look at Rafe Jr. and spoke in a silent voice that only Rafe could here. _Meet my baby Rafe Daniel Walker. Your nephew…I missed you Rafe. Thank you for waiting so long…_Rafe Jr. watched as his mother and the man walked off and began to fade into the summer breeze.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Did you like it? Love it? REVIEW please! This is my first Pearl Harbor fic actually posted. I have more in the making so hang tight! Love ya'll! ****_  
_**


End file.
